His Place
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Hiccup was his servant. And that was all he ever wanted to be. Jack was his prince, but maybe he could be something more.


He knew his place.

His hand unconsciously reached up to finger the collar hanging from his neck as a silent reminder.

He knew where he belonged, and he was fine with where that was.

He knew that he served under the royal family, and he was loyal to them.

He was very loyal to them. Though he didn't quite understand why that was. Even so, he remained like a dog when it came to the royal family.

Many times he had been offered to go work for a different family, one that might be more suitable for a boy his age.

But he always declined, because his place was below the royal family, as their servant.

There was one reason he knew of that made him loyal to this family only.

Jack Frost. The Prince Jack Frost.

The love of his life, and the one he worked for.

He would gladly stay the princes servant for the rest of his natural life, if it only meant he could spend time with him.

Even if both laws and social standings forbade them from ever having a true relationship. Not even taking into account how they were both male.

But even so, Hiccup knew he could never leave.

No matter how much people offered to paid him.

His place would always be right under the prince, serving as his slave and catering to his every need.

...

While it was true that the prince was in no way spoiled, he was quite privileged in his way of life.

The finest clothes, the finest food. Only the best of toys when he was a child. And the same went for servants, only the very best would do.

Hiccup didn't consider himself to be the very best, in fact, he was quite possibly the worst. But even so, the prince got whatever he wanted, and Hiccup was apparently what he wanted.

For reasons Hiccup didn't understand one bit.

When asked, the prince had replied with "I don't want what my parents want for me."

That was all Hiccup could ever get out of the other boy, and soon he gave up trying to get more.

It was pointless at any rate, seeing as it didn't much matter why Hiccup was his servant, it only mattered that he was, in fact, his servant.

And serve him, he did. Every moment of every day, when needed.

...

"Sire, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Hiccup yawned, rubbing a sleepy eye as he watched the prince shuffle his way into the servant's quarters.

"Probably. But I couldn't." the prince replied softly, sitting himself down at the foot of Hiccup's bed.

Yawning again, Hiccup only nodded and sat himself completely upright as if it was a normal thing for the prince to come into his room at ungodly hours of the night.

Which it wasn't, but Hiccup would always be there if Jack needed him.

"So, why can't you sleep?" he asked finally. Jack gave a shrug as his answer and stared down at his lap. "Nightmares again?"

Jack shook his head.

"Hungry? I could fix you a late night snack if you want."

another shake of his head.

"What about a glass of milk?"

"How do you know you've fallen for someone?" Jack blurted suddenly, startling not only Hiccup but himself as well.

"Sire?"

"I mean, how do you know? When you love a person?" Jack corrected, wringing his hands together nervously.

"I'm not sure...what you mean?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?" the prince asked instead. He looked back up at Hiccup with curious eyes and the servant let out a sad sigh.

"Yeah, sadly, I have." he mumbled. He was unsure why he was letting the prince know this fact, seeing as it might only lead to more pain and suffering in the future.

"How did you know?" Jack asked. Hiccup shrugged.

"I guess, when I finally looked at them as someone other then just a monarch. And saw them as a real person. With feelings and hopes and dreams, just like any other person." Hiccup explained with tears starting to prick at his eyes.

"How did it work out between you two?"

"It's...complicated, Sire."

"How so?"

"We could never be together, her and I." Hiccup quickly changed 'him' to 'her' before he let out his biggest secret.

"Why not?"

"The law forbids it."

"Because you are a servant." it was more a statement then a question.

"And she is of higher blood then I, yes."

"What a stupid law."

...

The following day, the prince had a long talk with his father about changing the law about marriage between the classes.

"I think you will find it in your best interest to change it, father." Jack ended his speech defiantly.

"And why is that?" his father asked.

"Because I found the one I want to marry, but I can't because of that law. And my best friend has fallen for someone, but cannot be with the one he loves for the same reason as I." Jack tilted his chin up to show confidence and his father smiled softly.

"If you wish it to be so, then it shall."

On his way back to his cambers, Jack proudly smiled and held his chin up high in victory.

It was true that the prince was in no way spoiled, but rather he was quite privileged.

...

"Great news! You can finally be with her!" the prince smiled brightly, showing Hiccup the finalized papers.

Hiccup's jaw slackened as he read over the newly changed law.

"Jack...I don't...I don't know what to say..." he started to say thank you, but stopped when the prince held his hand up.

"There's no need, it wasn't just for you, you know. I have my own eye on someone, and well...let's just say I'm in the same boat as you, my friend." Jack said sadly. He lowered his head and sighed before looking back up and smiling brightly. "No matter! You go get your girl!"

As much as Hiccup wanted to tell him right then and there that the prince was actually the one he was after, he just smiled and nodded once, rushing off.

He would one day tell the prince, hopefully, but today was not that day. And Hiccup knew that.

Besides, the prince said he was looking out for someone as well, and Hiccup knew she was the luckiest girl alive if Jack had picked her to be his bride.

As much as that thought burned in Hiccup's chest, he wanted his prince to be happy, and would do just about anything to make it so.

...

"So...? How did things go?" Jack asked excitedly the moment he saw Hiccup again.

The servant pretended to be sad, and look to the floor.

"It didn't work out so great. While the law has been changed, the fact that we are from two different worlds, and can never be together never will..." he mumbled, only half lying.

Jack's smile dropped as he realized what Hiccup meant.

"She won't marry you just because you are a servant?!" he shouted angerly. When Hiccup looked back up, startled, Jack gritted his teeth and shook his head. "That won't do. Then you are free."

Jack reached over to unclasp the collar from Hiccup's neck when the servant jerked back violently with wide hurt eyes.

"What?! No. I do not wish to leave." he nearly shouted. The prince stared back in surprise, his hand still held frozen in mid-air.

Before he could get any more word in on the subject, Hiccup rushed off.

...

"Sire, you said you were in love with someone. Who would that be?" Hiccup set the tray of food for the princes lunch down in front of Jack.

"Huh?" Jack took his fork and shoveled rice into his mouth hungrily.

"Who do you love?"

Jack let out a sigh and smiled sadly at the floor.

"It's no one you would know." he responded finally, going back to shoveling food into his mouth.

"Jack." Hiccup spoke softly, hoping he wasn't over stepping any boundaries by calling the prince by his first name.

"What...did you just...?" Jack's fork froze on the plate, his wide eyes looking up at Hiccup.

"I apologize Sire, it was a slip of the tongue." Hiccup muttered quickly. His face burst aflame at the prince's stare.

"No no, that's alright. I don't mind at all." Jack placed his fork down on the plate, moving so he was facing Hiccup. "In fact, I would rather you call me by my name."

A tender moment passed where both men stared at each other longingly before Jack returned to eating.

Sighing, Hiccup took his leave and reminded himself he would be nothing but a servant to Jack.

He spent the rest of the day wondering about who Jack loved. He tripped over a broom laying forgotten in his bedchambers and sighed when he realized he was supposed to be cleaning.

His hand reached up to finger the collar loosely hanging from his neck as a silent reminder.

He knew his place, and he was happy were he was.

...

The castle was in an uproar.

Hiccup was busy making sure everything was in order for the dance that would be held later that night when he got the summons to go up to Prince Jack's room.

Confused, and somewhat terrified, he took the steps two at a time to reach the room faster.

"You called?" he said as he knocked on the door.

Jack opened the door in an instant and pulled Hiccup inside quickly before shutting the door again.

"Guess what day today is." Jack smiled widely.

Hiccup sighed and instantly felt his nerves cool back down.

"It's your birthday."

Jack hummed happily at that, taking a step forward.

"And what did you get me?" the prince asked. Hiccup rolled his eyes and cross his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"You'll just have to find out with the rest of the gifts."

Jack pouted and took another step forward.

"You know what I want for my birthday?" he asked as he smiled again.

Hiccup rolled his eyes once more and shrugged.

"I don't know, another pony?" he asked sarcastically.

Jack shook his head and stepped closer. Hiccup, still oblivious to this action, thought harder on what the prince might want for his birthday.

Gods know he already had just about everything under the fucking sun, so what could he possible want?

The moment Jack's hands came to rest on his shoulders, Hiccup noticed how close they were.

So maybe this whole thing wasn't just one-sided?

Hiccup decided, as Jack's mouth came into contact with his, that he was quite alright with his place.

Just as long as he was always next to Jack, it didn't matter what else happened.

...

 **So I recently realized why I cant write overly detailed stories about kissing and stuff.**

 **I've never really done any of that stuff. I mean, I only ever dated a couple girls and a couple guys.**

 **I have no idea what its like to be all lovey-dovey with someone, so yeah. There.**


End file.
